


Paradocs

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Established Relationship, Humor, Love Bites, M/M, Sexy Times, Slash, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Arthur does have a tendency to bite while in the throes of passion. And yes, he’s an arse, too. Modern AU





	Paradocs

“You are… a para… dox… oh, there, Arthur, right there.” Merlin’s voice was hoarse from begging, and that made Arthur just shove his cock deeper into Merlin’s eager arse. “Come on, I want… oh.”

Arthur was making Merlin frantic. He could hear it in the way Merlin cursed him, in the way he wiggled down chasing after Arthur’s hard length. The wails, the pleading, the way Merlin was biting at his lip to keep from promising the moon and stars if Arthur would just get on with it.

It just made Arthur harder. That mouth of Merlin’s was wet and willing and Arthur was fucking it with his tongue just as he fucked Merlin’s arse with his cock, thrust for thrust. Buried in Merlin, chasing white heat and an eternity of pleasure.

Sparks were flying, and with a final wail of Merlin’s echoing into Arthur’s mouth, Merlin arched up, sending warmth between them in a frantic slide of skin against skin. 

Arthur pulled back a little, watching him, watching that mouth sharp in ecstasy, that throat of Merlin’s soft and vulnerable.

He couldn’t help himself. Leaning in, even as Merlin was still in the throes of pleasure, Arthur bite him there, then licked the reddened spot, waiting for Merlin to come back into himself, to realise what Arthur had done, that he’d marked Merlin for all to see.

Merlin could protest all he liked, could try and hide it, but they both had work in a few hours, and he wasn’t allowed to wear those awful neckerchiefs in hospital. Everyone would know what they’d been doing.

And Arthur was glad.

Shoving in deeper, the satisfaction and fierce kind of possession was sending wild fire into the space between them. Merlin was already coming down from it, but Arthur hadn’t quite finished yet.

Still encased in Merlin, feeling that heat and bliss surrounding his cock, even as Merlin was struggling to keep from sinking into sleep, looking sweaty and gorgeous and thoroughly fuckable, he didn’t want to stop, didn’t want Merlin to escape just yet.

Merlin was half-aware, just hummed as Arthur slid his fingertips across one sensitive nipple, then as he sucked on it, bit down just enough, Merlin’s eyes flew open.

Trapped under Arthur, caught in an impossibly hard cock, Merlin glared. “You arse, you know we’ve work soon.” When Arthur said nothing, just mouthed that pert nipple again, hardening under his tongue, Merlin moaned, “oh, shit, I can’t.” 

Arthur moved again, pushing his cock in deeper, searching for that perfect spot. “An arse, in an arse. I know, I know, I’m a paradox.”

He must have found what he was looking for because Merlin glared down between them at his filling cock. “Arthur, I can’t, I’ve patients to see.”

“Just once more, Merlin, just once. I promise I’ll make it worth your while.” Arthur pulled out a little and then shoved back in, all the while his hand worrying Merlin’s nipple, and his mouth scraping along that vulnerable throat, biting a new mark into that white skin.

Merlin grunted. “I don’t… oh, I… oh, yes….” And Merlin sunk back down again, his flesh pebbling under Arthur’s fingertips, his traitorous cock hardening fast.

It took longer this time. Merlin wasn’t magical after all and he’d already come once, but the final howl of pleasure and cursing and begging, lots of begging, was enough to send Arthur into eager ecstasy. A dance of bright spiraling pleasure filled his body with so much sensation that it was painful to let go. 

When Arthur came back down, sliding off Merlin at last, they didn’t say much. They’d been together long enough that a quiet satisfaction followed them after sharing so much.

Usually, they’d lay there entwined for hours, just exploring the remnants of it all, smearing come and sweat between them, a lazy kind of touching that was as wonderful as any pleasure they’d shared.

But Arthur had let it go on too long and they were both late for work.

And of course, Merlin wasn’t happy about the huge red marks on his throat. “How am I going to explain this to the nurses, and, oh god, the patients?”

“You could give me one, too. Then we’d be a pair.” Arthur grinned. “A matching set on a pair of docs.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “You aren’t funny, you know. And you’re still an arse.”

Walking up to him, pressing him against the wall, watching Merlin’s eyes darken with interest, Arthur said, “I’ve been in your arse, Merlin. More than once.” He leaned in, whispered into Merlin’s ear, “And you in mine. More than once.” Then he pulled back, reached up to open his collar, and pointed to the vulnerability of his throat. “Right there, Merlin. A mark. I dare you.”

“Wanker.” But Merlin’s eyes flicked down to where Arthur was pointing.

Arthur gave a little smile. “Double dare you.”

* * *

Needless to say, the nurses and patients didn’t mention the matching love bites on their doctors’ throats, at least not in front of Pendragon or Emrys. But if there were giggles and whispers following them for a few days, well, it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
